


Tweeted

by LemonYellowFlowers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Mild Smut, it's mild, very mild gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonYellowFlowers/pseuds/LemonYellowFlowers
Summary: “Well it was her goddamn login. Kara Danvers tweeted from the CatCo Worldwide Media account at 19:05 ‘World exclusive - A Super and A Luthor. The world’s most famous families are aligned in a different way as National City’s own Supergirl and Lena Luthor are caught kissing on camera’.” Lena has her phone out, ready to read from, but she’s read the tweet so many times she doesn’t need to read it from her phone. The words are etched in her mind.OrLena Luthor is out to kill when news of her and Kara's relationship has been leaked to the press.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 317





	Tweeted

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of my November writing Challenge - todays prompt was 'Tweeted'. Enjoy!

How dare they.

Lena storms through the entrance doors of L-Corp and through her lobby without giving a single damn about who might see. The clack of her heels on the shiny polished floors are loud as Lena moves. The elevator seems to know that today is not a day to keep Lena waiting, the doors open as soon as Lena slams her hand on the button indicating up. 

People part in the corridor that leads to her office, and not in the usual way people part for Lena. Today people turn quickly, actively trying not to catch their bosses eye and in turn ire. Lena pays them no mind - she’ll apologise later but for now she wants to just get in to the security of her office where she can scream in peace.

Of course it’s Jess who would still try to talk to her.

“Good morning Miss Luthor you should know that there are already-”

But Lena pays her no mind, and continues to march to her office in full steam, which is why she’s taken aback to open the door and find Alex Danvers, Supergirl, J’onn J’onzz, Brainiac 5 and Dreamer stood staring back at her. 

“-people in your office.” Jess finishes as she follows behind Lena, anxious to try and warn her boss and concerned about the safety of her position as she watches Lena freeze in the doorway. There’s a long silence, where Lena and Supergirl seem to stare each other down before finally,

“Thank you Jess. That’ll be all.” And Jess nods, and quickly exits, relieved to not have to hash it out with her boss why she let not one but five people into her office before Lena had even stepped foot into the building. In Jess’ defence - it’s unlikely she could have stopped them. 

Lena clenches her fist once, before slowly releasing it. She takes in a deep breath, closes her eyes for a moment, and then speaks with a level tone.

“I’m assuming you’re either here to tell me I need to quash the rumours, or attempt the most intimidating shovel talk ever. Either way I’m neglecting to see an adequate reason as to why you have all broken into my office before I even arrived this morning.” Lena arches an eyebrow at the group crowded into her room. Brainy, Nia and J’onn have the decency to look a little guilty at her words, but Alex and Kara remain stoic.

“Lena-”

“Don’t Kara. Just don’t. I don’t have the patience right now.”

“You have to know it wasn’t me.”

“Oh it wasn’t you? You mean my girlfriend didn’t sell the story of her new relationship to the paper where she works? The company that I also HAPPEN TO OWN?!” Lena loses her temper quickly. And Kara winces at the volume. Alex steps between them.

“It wasn’t Kara, Lena. You have to know that.”

“Well it was her goddamn login. Kara Danvers tweeted from the CatCo Worldwide Media account at 19:05 ‘World exclusive - A Super and A Luthor. The world’s most famous families are aligned in a different way as National City’s own Supergirl and Lena Luthor are caught kissing on camera’.” Lena has her phone out, ready to read from, but she’s read the tweet so many times she doesn’t need to read it from her phone. The words are etched in her mind.

“We don’t believe Kara made the tweet.”

“I don’t give a damn what you all believe Alex. I believe facts and data and there’s a god damn videotape of her on her phone at the time!”

“There was a video of you stealing kryptonite.” Kara spoke quietly, but there was a hint of pleading in her tone. 

“That footage was faked as you all damn well know.” 

“Lena, please. I swear to you - this wasn’t me. I would never use dating you as publicity for me. I’d never put you in an uncomfortable situation. Please Lena. You, you know this isn’t me.” 

Lena closed her eyes again, and took several more deep breaths. She was so angry. She’d been so angry when she’d woken up and her private life was splashed across every social media outlet going and when she realised the leak had come from within in her own company, from her own girlfriend - Lena wasn’t thinking straight and she knew that. She had to calm down. She had to think straight.

“I’m sorry. I- I believe you Kara. I’m just so angry.” 

A collective sigh of relief is breathed across the room. Lena is able to clock the quick side glances shared between the lot of them, and she’s certain there must be some kind of secret signal she missed when J’onn clears his throat and says-

“Well. Miss Luthor, we’re here to offer our aid in investigating the hack.”

“You think a hack into the CatCo server requires 3 superheroes, the Director of the DEO and one supremely intelligent being?” Lena’s incredulity is clear in her tone, but she still notes Brainy’s small smile at her words. The room is quiet before Nia speaks up,

“We think, well what with the footage being faked-” 

“Wait,” Lena interrupts, “the footage was faked?”

“I wasn’t even in CatCo let alone on my login. I was being debriefed in the DEO.” Lena nods, taking in the new information.

“So you think someone knows Kara’s identity, and this was a ploy to prove it. Someone used Kara’s login to prove that they know the link between Kara and Supergirl.”

“Yes. And probability dictates that you have a 67% increased chance of finding the source if you accept our help. But…”

“I insisted they ask first, before the DEO went snooping around the L-Corp servers.” Kara gives a weak smile, and Lena smiles back.

“Thank you.” It’s spoken more gently than anything else she’s said that morning, and the other people in the room shift awkwardly.

“We won’t go looking for anything, you’ll be allowed full access to the investigation and only the people in this room would be involved. We don’t want to cause any issue with L-Corp-”

“You don’t have to sell me Alex. If it’s a risk to Supergirl’s identity then it needs to be dealt with. You can begin as and when needed.” Lena smiles, and begins to move more fully into her office, heading over to her desk. She doesn’t quite note the fact that none of the people seem to be moving until she turns back round and finds them all there looking at her. 

“There’s an additional stipulation.” And Lena can’t help it, she rolls her eyes, because of course it wasn’t that easy. 

“We need you to work at the DEO for the moment. The L-Corp system is, apparently, vulnerable. We’ll help you work on the re-encryption but if you want to talk to Kara at all during the day you’re going to need to do it from the DEO so we can make sure you’re not hacked. We can’t allow anything that will reinforce the link between Kara and Supergirl.” 

“You know I can’t leave this office.”

“Which is why I’m here with three superheroes and brainy. We will forcibly remove you if needed - we’d rather not though.” Lena pinches the bridge of her nose, and sighs, already feeling the oncoming stress headache.

“Fine. We will leave peacefully. I’d prefer it if some of you could leave via the balcony - I don’t need the media furor of having you all in my office at one time. Someone might suggest a superpowered Orgy.” Her comment has the effect desired as J’onn, Brainy and Nia all cough, accidentally choking on air. Alex just shakes her head and Kara blushes bright red. Lena just smirks. 

“One thing though - what’s the official line?”

“What?”

“Well, I-” and for the first time, Lena finds herself pausing, she turns from Alex to look at Kara, willing her to understand, “I’m assuming we’re going to deny that Lena Luthor and Supergirl are dating?” Lena watches as Kara frowns slightly, that small crinkle appearing in her brow. Alex seems to miss the interaction.

“We were going to suggest photoshop? Some internet troll thought it might be funny, what with the family history.”

“I see. And how do you feel about that Kara?” Lena mentioning Kara’s name draws everyone’s attention to Kara and she squirms slightly. 

“I, well I, I mean I can understand that would be a good idea.”

“But?”

“I don’t want to deny our relationship Lena. But if it’s too soon that’s fine and I get it.”

“Darling. It’s not too soon. But we might need to deny the Supergirl, Luthor relationship. I suggest we go with the photoshop line, but maybe if you’d allow it, we could tell the public that Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor are dating?” Lena smiles as Kara’s face lights up and she nods enthusiastically. The couple get a little lost just looking at each other when Alex clears her throat to interrupt the moment.

“So the DEO then?”

“Of course. Lead the way.”

It takes longer than any of them anticipated. Several weeks after the meeting in the office, and one kidnapping, two murders, three alien outbreaks, and one world-takeover attempt later, Kara finds herself in a room at the DEO with a very stressed out Lena. 

Lillian had been behind the whole thing. It makes sense that Lex would have built a sort of back door into the L-Corp system and from there it was no challenge for her mother or brother to make some fake footage and leak the story from Kara’s account. What hadn’t been expected was that it was just a distraction, and a very successful one at that. Neither Lex nor Lillian had any intention of truly revealing Kara’s identity. It was more useful for them both to be able to hold it over her. Rather, they wanted to distract Alex, Kara and the DEO whilst the pair hacked into a psychic inhibitor and modified the frequencies. The team were still trying to figure out exactly how they’d managed to get the inhibitor on to the president but needless to say he was forced to resign when he was prevented at the last moment from blowing Russia to smithereens with nearly all of the USA’s firepower. Had the plot been successful the Luthor’s would have started a war the likes had never been seen. And yet, they didn’t succeed. Instead Kara was dealing with Lena pacing backwards and forwards, heels clacking, waiting for the official go ahead that she would be able to move back to her L-Corp offices.

Kara knows that the last few weeks have been hard on Lena - she likes to be hands on, likes to destress by helping in her labs - and it’s not exactly like they’ve been able to have Lena walking round the DEO when this whole mission has been mostly top secret and off the books. Still Kara wants to ease the tension.

“Lena.”

“What.” Her tone is sharp, short, and Kara winces slightly.

“Slow down, Lena, just for a minute?” Lena sighs, slowing her walk as she turns back to face Kara. She doesn’t move yet though, she just stands.

“I know you’re stressed, okay? But we’re okay.”

“But we almost weren’t.”

“But we are! We are okay. We stopped the explosions Lena, you worked it out with that big brilliant brain of yours.” Lena smiles slightly, and Kara takes it as her cue to move slightly closer.

“We’re okay Lena.”

“I know.” 

“So why are you pacing?”

“Because they still know Kara.” Kara frowns, and Lena sighs - a sound that’s become all to frequent for Kara’s liking.

“What do they know?”

“They know about you! They know who you are both in the cape and out. And it’s only a matter of time before they decide to use that against you.”

“Maybe.” 

“Maybe?”

“Maybe. Maybe they’ll use it against me. Maybe they won’t. Maybe they’ll reveal my identity and maybe they won’t. We don’t know Lena, we can’t know. You’re not your brother, and you’re not your mother, and I’m so grateful for that every day. Your family know who I am and maybe in the future we’ll have to deal with that but right now they’re in custody both heading back to prison and maybe it won’t hold them for all that long but we can’t do anything about that uncertainty. All we can do is focus on the now, and put the worry aside until we actually have a problem, okay?” As Kara talks, she moves closer and closer to Lena, until they’re stood close, face to face, and Lena can feel Kara’s presence so close to her. 

“Okay.” Kara smiles, and Lena moves forward, wrapping her arms around her girlfriends strong body and pressing a kiss to her lips. It’s been a long month - and the two haven’t had much time together. As Lena pulls back Kara gasp for air and then Lena presses forward again. This time Kara’s ready though, and she kisses back with force, moving Lena backwards until Lena feels her back hit the wall and she whimpers quietly into the kiss. Kara bites gently on Lena’s bottom lip and Lena immediately opens her mouth, granting access. As Kara’s tongue probes she adjusts her stance lightly and pushes her thigh into the gap between Lena’s legs and Lena feels heat flare in her body as there’s a delightful pull low in her stomach and she accidentally moans loudly. 

They’re interrupted by a loud cough and Kara springs backwards in time to see a bright red brainy with his back to them and Nia, dressed in her dreamer attire, practically laughing. 

“There’s some paperwork to sign but then you guys are free to go.”

“Thank you for letting us know, Nia.” Lena’s lipstick is smudged all round her mouth and her skirt is hiked up high from where Kara was pressing, her hair is everywhere and yet her tone makes it sound like she’d just been working. Kara isn’t faring as well, her eyes wide glancing between Lena and Nia. 

“Come on Darling.” And Lena extends a hand, pulling Kara along with as much dignity as she can muster, eager to take the hero home and finish what they started.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you maybe enjoyed it then maybe you could maybe give it a little comment? Or a little kudos? It means the world when y'all take the time to explain how much you liked the writing!


End file.
